tera_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Lancer
Stand fast at the heart of the storm, roaring defiance into the wind. Shield your friends and smite your enemies. Pin down your foes and laugh as they try to knock you down. As powerful in defense as in attack, the lancer’s role in a fight is at the head of the formation. His heavy shield absorbs damage, while his lance provides striking power that’s targeted yet effective against multiple foes. Numerous skills for drawing aggro let the lancer take the heat and give his party members more opportunities. Lancers can minimize damage to their own party and help them devastate the enemy. ---- Skills Overview There is little finesse to the lancer's assault, but there is muscle enough to batter foes to the ground and might enough to clear a defense zone for comrades in battle. Shield blocks reduce damage for the lancer and nearby comrades, creating a savings in support resources like healing. Lancer skills include lance thrusts and charges, shield parries and bashes, aggro-attracting shouts, armor-weakening bashes, and retaliatory strikes. Accumulate fighting power with your basic attack, then use it to fuel even more effective assaults. Lancers are most valuable in a tanking role, but unlike other tanks they can provide a zone of diminished damage for comrades who need a breather between heals or a safe place from which to cast or shoot. Lancers' heavy armor and damage-blocking shield defense means less work for healers and more protection for vulnerable classes. Stunning shield bashes render enemies easier to damage, while aggro-attracting shouts draw fire away from other players, making the lancer a major contributor to group play, and a welcome addition to any fighting party. ---- About Lancers ;Bastion :A lancer's shield not only protects him, it protects those clustered behind him. Lancers are a walking safe spot for the wounded as they escape, and a refuge for ranged fighters who want to get in closer. ;Battering Ram :Besides pinning down foes and shrugging off their attacks, lancers can drive forward, drilling through anything in front of them, mowing down multiple targets as easily as one. ;Armor: Plate :Lancers fight in heavy armor, and with the addition of their outstanding shield defense, are so well-protected they have some to spare for those around them. ;Weapon: Lance and Shield :The lancer's formidable weapon set includes the powerful lance, but he can also swing his shield for two-handed attack power to be reckoned with on the battlefield. ---- Sample Glyphs Starting at level 20, glyphs can be applied to customize your lancer's skills in a variety of ways. Here are some samples: ;Energetic Charging Lunge :Speeds the cooldown of your Charging Lunge. ;Energetic Second Wind :Reduces the skill's cooldown, so you can recover more quickly. ;Lingering Debilitate :Your enemies are weakened by Debilitate even longer. ;Longshot Leash :Increases the range of your Leash skill. ;Threatening Challenging Shout :Your Challenging Shout draws even more enemy attention. ;Threatening Combo Attack :Your basic attack draws even more aggro. ;Threating Shield Counter :Add insult to injury, and generate more aggro with your Shield Counter skill. Category:Classes Category:Characters